


Forced Bites

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom/sub, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Assassins, Omega Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Omega Verse, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 00:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: Mild NSFW.TwT
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 9





	Forced Bites




End file.
